Lacey's Boring Day
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Lacey, the peppermint puppy somehow had a boring day. It might even turn into a month or a week. Since he likes to write, he will try to do some of it. He has no interest in publishing since he likes to keep it for eyes only. Would his friends read his private stuff? Find out Second Webkinz fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Lacey looked at the clock, which read 3:27 in the afternoon. Almost 3:30? Today is already flying by fast and the peppermint puppy still couldn't think of anything to do. Some of his friends were nowhere to be seen. The house where Lacey lives in right now is huge because he has a lot of friends that he sees everyday. He got thirsty just now and decided to get some grape juice that Beatrice had recently bought.

Just then Lacey saw a few other friends that joined him in the kitchen.

"Hi, Lacey. How's your day so far?" Carla asked her friend.

Carla is a grey and white cat. She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

"I'm bored, Carla. I still can't think of anything today."

"Not even a game to play?"

"Including that."

Blue Jay, who is a white swan looked in their direction.

"What are you both talking about?"

Blue Jay also helped himself to a glass of chocolate milk.

"It's just a boring day, Blue Jay. What have you and Carla been doing all day?"

"We played chess with Bea a few hours ago."

"Who won? I don't understand that game," Lacey told him.

"I'm sorry to hear about your bad day, Lacey. You still have all day to come up with ideas, even if it means writing in your notebook."

From what Blue Jay said was true. Lacey usually writes in a notebook since he does mostly poetry and journaling. He had only shown his friends the poems he's written, but the journaling is for his eyes only.

"I'll think about it, Blue Jay. I think I'll do that in the evening before I go to bed. I'll just write in my notebook on how of a boring day I've had."

"Lacey, I happen to agree with Blue Jay about your day getting better. We all understand on how your journaling is personal," Carla told him.

"Good to remember not to peek in my private writing."

Lacey said that as he, Carla and Blue Jay saw a couple more of their friends walked in the kitchen. His friends were Joe, a Signature Cocker Spaniel, Pancho the tree frog, and Bugs, who is a rabbit.

"Hi, everyone. Why is everyone here in the kitchen at the same time?" Bugs asked.

"We're just talking with Lacey."

"What's wrong, Lacey? You don't look very happy today," Bugs said.

"I'm not having a very good day, so everyone here are just trying to cheer me up."

"Sorry if you're not very happy today. If I were you, I will show a smile on my face, even if it means a boring day. Just try to think on what you want to do," said Pancho.

"Thanks for your ideas, everyone. I've thought of almost everything and nothing seems to be working. I'm saving my writing tonight before I go to sleep."

"Have you written any poems lately?"

Lacey shook his head.

"Not lately, Joe. When I do write something, I'll let you know."

"There's no rush with coming up with ideas."

"I know, Blue Jay. What's Seth doing?"

Seth happens to be a Siamese.

"He's still having his afternoon nap, Lacey. You know that Siamese is. We'll come up with something soon."

Pancho looked at the kitchen clock.

"It's twenty till four, so he should be up soon. Did you want to talk with him?"

"Not yet, Pancho. I was just wondering where he is," Lacey replied.

"Okay. Drowsy says we're all going out tonight. She doesn't feel like cooking."

"She's very good at that," Lacey agreed.

Drowsy is a Love Frog. At this moment, she and Beatrice were in the playroom that Bea had built after Venus the husky moved in.

"I wonder who's winning right now," Lacey replied.

"Drowsy said earlier she's been in the mood for Chinese food tonight," Bugs said.

"Yummy," they all said at the same time.

There was a nearby restaurant that was close from Monroe Avenue, where he and his friends are living. It's more of a mansion because Beatrice kept adding on when someone new moves in. No, they aren't wealthy, but some people seem to think that way. Lacey began to yawn as he helped himself to a kiwi from the fruit basket. He received that fruit basket for his birthday last year, so he uses it all the time, so he lets his friends help themselves to whatever they wanted.

Carla then gave out a burp, but she was polite about it.

"Excuse me."

"That's okay, Carla," Blue Jay replied as he took her glass so she could have a refill of water.

"Thank you, Blue Jay."

"You're welcome. What time did you say we are going to dinner?" Joe asked.

Lacey told him.

"Okay, thanks."

"Since you thought I should write in my journal, I'll go do that now. Just call me when it's time to eat."

None of them said a word.

"Looks like we brightened Lacey's day," Pancho said as they agreed.

They heard Lacey slam his bedroom door shut. He found his pencil right where he left it the night before. Downstairs, his friends could hear him sharpen the pencil. Once he sat down at his desk, he put the date and time for today's update.

Today is a very boring day. It's almost four o'clock and I can't seem to think of anything to do, and that includes writing. At least writing is a good idea so I won't have to do it tonight when I get sleepy for bed. Like I said earlier this year, there is no need to put my name in any of the entries I've written. And it's been a while since I wrote a poem.

 _Tonight everyone and I are going out for Chinese food. That is something that Drowsy doesn't know how to cook, and I understand that. Maybe tomorrow I will write about_ _tonight's dinner, but again I might not. I heard that Bea won all of the chess games she played today. That orange and white cat sure has the patience. A lot of us have our own talents, but to tell the truth, I am the only writer on all of my friends. As I've just said about talent, Drowsy who is the Love Frog I've been writing about for a while. She's the only cook out of all of us. The others seem to believe that._

 _This notebook looks more like a diary than a journal since I am writing every day. None of my friends shouldn't look in my journals because they might have a feeling I said negative things about them, but since they're nice and close friends, I won't say anything about them for peeking in your. Again it could happen. If that did, I won't be very happy they would do such a thing._

Lacey was interrupted when he wrote the very last sentence from Pancho. He knocked on the door. Lacey stood up with his pencil to let his friend inside.

"Lacey, everyone's been waiting for you. Didn't you hear us?"

He shook his head.

"No, I didn't hear you. What time is it?"

"Four – thirty. Drowsy is getting upset with you already because you didn't come down immediately."

"Sorry, Pancho. Tell Drowsy I'll meet your there at the restaurant. Just let me finish writing first. Who's treating tonight?"

Pancho shook his shoulders.

"Have no clue, Lacey. She hasn't said anything. We'll see you there."

"Okay."

Lacey closed the door behind his friend. Yes, he and Pancho are very close to one another. They are so close that they treat each other as brothers.

Lacey then heard Pancho telling their friends from what he'd just told him. He really did want to finish writing his latest day. It's interesting that Lacey uses titles for his journaling. He puts down the date, time, year and a title for that entry. He'd always liked titles for some reason. He usually never has problems coming up with one. He once again sat down as he heard the back door slam shut. That's when Lacey went back to his entry.

 _Sorry I was interrupted. Pancho came in to talk for a few minutes. I didn't like being interrupted while I'm writing. Tonight I'm betting there will be a fortune cookie. I really like those. I think some of my other friends agree. Maybe later I'll talk about the Chinese dinner, but we'll see._

Lacey wrote one or two more paragraphs before he locked up after himself. He and his friends live in the city, so they're pretty good at locking up when all of them leave the house. He had the feeling that Drowsy was starting to get impatient with him since he's late already. Before he left, he titled today's entry. It's called Mt Boring Day. Finally it was time to meet his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Joe, who is a Signature Cocker Spainel watched Lacey walk downstairs. Lacey looked good, Joe told himself. Lacey looked good because he had taken a shower. Today he was wearing his sunglasses, a hat that looked like a scarecrow, green and blue tennis shoes, along with a dark purple and red dots and stripes. Joe whistled as his friend came closer to him.

"Why are you whistling about, Joe?" he asked.

"Venus helped me on this one."

"You look really fancy. I've never seen that kind of outfit before. Did you find it at the mall?"

Lacey nodded, and answered, "Not all of it. Venus made some of it herself like this shirt and pants. The rest she helped pay for it at Macy's."

"Maybe I could ask her to help me next time. Your outfit looks really expensive. Are you going out on a date?"

"What gave you that crazy idea, Joe? I already told Drowsy that I won't be here for supper tonight."

"Then it is a date."

When Lacey mentioned their friend, Venus is a husky. She was the third one to move in after Beatrice and Seth, so they all are pretty close after all of these years.

"It's not a date, Joe! I just told you. I'm only going to the movies and dinner with Quizzy and Ms. Birdy."

"Whose idea is that? Yours?"

Once again, Lacey shook his head.

"It was Ms. Birdy's idea. She said she's been hungry for French food lately, and invited me."

"What about the rest of us?"

Now Joe was starting to feel jealousy on his face.

"Don't feel bad, Joe. You can always find something to do with the others. Something like watching a movie on television or something like that."

Joe saw he made a good point.

"You're right, Lacey. When are you planning to leave in that fancy outfit?"

"I'm leaving soon. We're doing dinner first and then the movies."

"What movie are you going to see?"

He saw that Joe was already interested in Lacey's little group of three tonight.

"How are you going to get transportation? None of us know how to drive and that also goes for Beatrice."

"I'm taking my bike with me. This is why I have these sunglasses on."

"Oh. At first I thought you were going on a walk."

"You can come on the bike ride with me if you want to."

Joe thought about it.

"I'll go. I want to find my glasses and hat first. I do agree with you on the sunglasses and hat. It is really bright."

"I'll wait outside."

"See ya."

In about five minutes later, he finally saw Joe walking up to him.

"Sorry I'm late, Lacey. I watched Christmas do a little mopping."

"You don't need to watch him do that."

"It really doesn't matter at all to me. Where do you want to go?"

"How about to the second bus stop? Are you good with that?"

"Sure. I can handle that one, Lacey. Is that fancy outfit a requirement for French food and the movies?"

"Yes, but Ms. Birdy asked us to dress a little bit fancy, so here I am."

"That's nice. Mind if I ask something?"

"What's that, Joe?"

Lacey looked in his friend's direction.

"Are you going to put tonight's date in your diary or journal?"

"Why do you ask that sort of question? You should know by now that I write every day, even if it means nothing exciting is going on."

"Is this another boring day?"

"Not that bad as the other day. I'll be tired after the movies."

He said that as they put their helmets on so they could ride out of the house's driveway.

Joe followed Lacey when they rode away from the house. None of them said much at all, and that was okay. When both of them came close to the second bus stop, they went their separate ways.

"See you tomorrow," Lacey told his friend.

"See you. Be safe."

"I'll do my best."

That's when Lacey saw the light change to green. Yes, he had a waterbottle with him, and Joe never saw that. When the light changed green, he rode over to the restaurant. Dinner came first and then the movies. He put on a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lacey was out, Joe looked for his friends. A few of them were out with Beatrice. None of them said a thing, but he figured it out on his own. Joe walked up the stairs to see if anyone was there. Joe saw Bugs and Carla were in Lacey's bedroom. He should've guessed, but didn't bother. He peeked in.

"Hi, guys. What the heck are you doing here in Lacey's bedroom?"

Joe joined his friends at Lacey's desk with one of his past journals.

"Why are you doing this? Lacey likes his writing privacy," Joe reminded them.

"Just taking a peek," Bugs replied.

"Bugs, look at this dare. He wrote the fifteenth of October last year," Carla told the rabbit.

Joe didn't want to look. He wanted to keep Lacey's privacy.

"You can stick around if you want, Joe," Bugs said.

"I don't want to find out."

He was going to leave when Carla read the entry. She didn't bother looking at the time Lacey had written it. Here's what Carla read:

Today went okay. Got to do a few things. I did my job at the grocery store, earned my latest paycheck and treated myself to buy a new journal since I was almost out. I did see Drowsy on my way in the house after work. She was in the kitchen as usual. Here is the conversation we had:

 _"Hi, Lacey. How was your day at the grocery store?" Drowsy asked._

 _"It was good, thank you. I got my paycheck."_

 _"That's pretty cool. What are you going to do with it?"_

 _"I'm almost out of my notebook, so I'll buy a new one on the weekend. I am a few pages to the end."_

 _"You should publish since you're a good writer," Drowsy told me._

 _"I don't think that will ever happen. I like having my eyes only."_

 _"I understand," she replied._

 _I felt an itch coming on my front paw, but I ignored the itch as I spoke with Drowsy._

 _"I just came up with a great idea, Lacey."_

 _"What's that?" I asked._

 _"How do you feel about going bowling or go to the movies?"_

 _I looked at Drowsy. She did come up with a good idea. Somehow I thought people here in Webkinz World will take a good look at the two of us as we are a couple, which isn't true. Even she can tell people this as well._

Joe interrupted what Carla was reading.

"I think I've heard enough, Carla. I'll tell him about you reading what he writes."

"Please don't do that, Joe. He'll be angry at us," Bugs said.

"That's up to the two of you and make him angry. I wouldn't do that. I'm just letting him keep his privacy. How long have you been doing this?"

"Almost a week," the grey and white cat answered.

"I'm surprised he hasn't noticed," Joe told her.

"He has more to the story about him and Drowsy. Want to stick around?"

"No thank you, Carla. I'm respecting Lacey's privacy."

Joe heard Carla clear her throat. This is the first time he's heard that for a while. He was almost out of the bedroom when Carla read more. She had her paw from where she was reading when he left the desk.

 _"So Drowsy and I agreed to go to the movies this weekend. I had to be at work on Monday, so we both agreed on Saturday since it worked for both of us. It turned out I was right when we went to the movies on Saturday night._

 _We were telling several people who were there with us in line that we're just friends and not a couple. Once the movie was over, both Drowsy and I waited for the bus to take us home. I didn't bother saying much to Drowsy on the bus ride home. I did notice that even she felt this embarrassing from the look in her eyes told me. Once the bus dropped us off, I stood on my back feet to open the door for my friend._

 _"Thank you, Lacey. You're such a polite guy to let ladies go first," she told me._

 _"You're welcome Drowsy. I had fun tonight. What about you?" I asked when I slammed the door._

 _"Of course I did. My idea, remember?"_

 _I nodded, but didn't say anything right away._

 _"Lacey, didn't you feel embarrassed about tonight with everyone staring at us like we're a couple instead of just friends?"_

 _"Of course I did," I answered._

 _"Let's just keep this between the two of us, okay?"_

 _"Agreed," I answered._

 _It will take us time to forget about earlier tonight ever happened. I sort of guessed correctly that sine of our friends would like to hear about tonight. I wouldn't say anything, even if it means our friends would ask. There are times when you need to keep secrets from your friends._

Then Carla finished.

"It's not a secret anymore, Lacey," Bugs said.

"I'll walk out now and you two should put that away," Joe said.

"Looks like that entry ended there," Bugs said, looking at the story.

Then Joe left his friend's bedroom. He wouldn't be happy once Joe tells him about Bugs and Carla.


	4. Chapter 4

Lacey and Joe had breakfast the next day. Joe decided to tell Lacey about what Carla and Bugs did about his journal. They both agreed to eat out, so it did give them the chance to do so.

"Lacey, mind if we talk?" he asked.

They both found a table at the Egg and I. The place wasn't crowded yet, which they found was a good thing. It isn't often the two friends hang out at that breakfast place.

"What do you have on your mind, Joe? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, Lacey. What I want to share is that a couple of our friends were in your room the other night."

"Why did they do such a thing? I had my door shut and my light off."

"I know, but someone had your door opened when I walked by."

"Who was it that did this to me?"

"It was Carla and Bugs," Joe told him.

"Thank you for telling me, Joe."

"No problem. Let me know what you tell them. If you don't tell me, that's fine with me."

"Tell me what those two were doing."

"They were reading one of your old journals," Joe answered.

He was telling the truth, Lacey noticed.

"Is this whole thing a joke?"

"No joke, Lacey. It's the truth."

"Those journals are my eyes only. I don't look at anyone else's things that they want to have to themselves," the peppermint puppy replied.

Joe agreed with what Lacey had just said.

"I hope they don't find anything I wrote about them."

"Is all of this writing you do about us negative or positive?"

"All of these entries I write about you are all positive, Joe. You know I'm honest."

Joe nodded in agreement.

"Thank you again for telling me right away, Joe. Do you remember what story Bugs and Carla looked at or did you not hang out to find out?" Lacey asked.

"They read about your night out with Drowsy."

"I hope they don't tell her that. She and I talked about that entry I wrote and still remembers it. If they did tell her, she would be surprised to know that they read that entry. I'll go ask her about it too."

"I like that idea, Lacey. I did tell them not to look at your journals. They didn't say anything."

When the two friends ate as they talked, their waitress stopped by to pour them more water. They thanked her as well. The Signature Cocker Spainel offered to pay for their bill. Lacey let his friend do that. It's something they never argue about. When Joe finished paying for their breakfast, Lacey got up and began to stretch.

"I'll talk with them right away, Joe."

"That's what I thought. We're pretty good friends with Bugs and Carla. If we're friends with them, they should respect my writing and should promise me they wouldn't do this anymore."

"I would tell them that too if I was the writer."

Lacey had to agree. That's when they left the place. Joe paid the bill while Lacey offered to tip their waitress.

They both had different things to share by changing the subject about his writing. When they got to the house, Joe opened the front door. When Lacey walked in, they didn't see any of their friends. Lacey and Joe heard a few voices from upstairs. So Lacey walked up to his bedroom. There were indeed voices coming from his bedroom. Yes, it was Bugs and Carla's. Lacey then opened his door.

"What are you two doing in here?"

Carla and Bugs saw him standing in the entrance. They didn't bother saying anything.

"Let's read more," Carla suggested.

The entry they were reading was about Bugs this time.

"Since he wrote about me, I'll read t," he told her.

"Okay. The one he wrote about Bella was a good one."

Bugs agreed and then began to read.

"I hope it better be good."

Lacey really was angry, but he decided to stick around and hear what Bugs and Carla were going to read.

"Here's what he has to say about me."

Lacey came closer with an angry look on his face. He grabbed his journal away from Bugs.

"Hi, Lacey. What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to have breakfast with Joe?"

"We just got in."

Joe was hearing the three of them chat. Lacey really didn't sound very happy about this. He was happy he took the notebook away from his friends before they could continue reading more of his stories.

"You know better than that by not reading my journals, you two. You both leave now."

"We're sorry, Lacey. This was Bugs's idea we do this."

"Why did you come along and read my private stuff? I don't do anything like that to either of you. Scram!"

That really got Carla and Bugs to leave immediately, which they did. One thing Lacey didn't know about was the two friends had a couple of his notebooks in their bedrooms without Lacey's knowing. That is something Lacey will find out on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Lacey wrote another story in his journal that night. His stories are never negative, but he always had good stories to share, but mostly true stories. Here's what he had to say:

I had a talk with Drowsy. She was upset what I told her that Carla and Bugs read my journal story about Drowsy. Of course she still remembers this story that Bugs and Carla read when they weren't supposed to. They have apologized, so I ended up accepting their apology. I would never trust anyone with my journals. Beatrice and Venus are too smart about doing that sort of thing, which I appreciate from those two.

 _Everyone who lives with me in this very house are very friendly and wouldn't do that sort of thing when I'm not around. I'll keep you updated on what happens next. I still like Carla and Bugs, but I find those two out of character for doing such a thing to me. I'm very happy that Joe told me right away. If you still haven't figured this out yet, Joe is a Signature Cocker Spainel. We tell each other almost anything._

 _Joe is a very trusting Signature Cocker Spaniel. He's always been respected and polite from the day we first met, and we have been friends ever since, and we plan to do it for the future. I want to share with you on what Drowsy said when I mentioned both Carla and Bugs reading my private stuff:_

 _"Lacey, those two don't need to know anything we do together without any of those friends who still live here. You do know I wouldn't do that sort of thing to you."_

 _Here's what I said to Drowsy:_

 _"I'm not going to do anything rude to them since they're our friends, Drowsy. I don't understand why those two wanted to do this."_

 _She didn't blame me. Just like Joe, we have been friends from the first day I met her. I only wanted to remind you that Drowsy is a Love Frog. I do know it's interesting that a peppermint puppy hangs out with a love frog, a Signature Cocker Spaniel, rabbit and a grey and white cat as a friend, and they agree. We laughed about it, but we still do until today. I had a nice visit to share with you about today. Be back soon._

When Lacey finished writing that same night, which is November tenth. He reread every word he had written about what Carla and Bugs did. He heard a knock on his door. Lacey closed his notebook and then answered the door to let somebody in. It was Pancho, who happens to be a tree frog. Yes, Pancho is another good friend Lacey has.

"Hi, Pancho. Why don't you come on in?"

"Thanks, Lacey, but not tonight. I came here to say good – night."

"You don't have to do that, Pancho. I just finished writing in my journal."

"I heard that Bugs and Carla got into trouble be reading one of your old stories."

"They did, but that journal was an old one."

"Why don't you throw it away if it's an oldie?" Pancho suggested.

"I don't think that would work, Pancho. How did you know Carla and Bugs did this to me?"

Lacey was surprised by what his friend said.

"Joe told me. He said he felt like this latest news had to be shared with the rest of us. What are you going to do about it? Silent treatment?"

Pancho, the silent treatment idea would never work for a peppermint puppy to do a rude thing like that."

"Just a suggestion, that's all."

"Why would Joe tell everyone?"

Lacey still wasn't getting the picture, but he let Pancho continue his story.

"He thought it was a good idea so that way everyone would be alert if one of them does this like Carla and Bugs did."

Now Lacey was getting the idea.

"I agree, Pancho. I'm going to bed."

"Me too. Night, Lacey."

"Good – night, Pancho."


	6. Chapter 6

Lacey was out once again. He was helping Beatrice do some shopping. Beatrice always enjoyed having somebody tag along with her.

"Want me to come along, Bea?" Lacey asked/

"If you want tom but you don't have to. I'm getting my money first."

"Okay. I don't mind paying for the groceries."

It didn't take Beatrice very long to return to the kitchen.

"Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming," was his answer.

"Then let's get out of here."

Shortly after the two had gone, Carla and Bugs sneaked into Lacey's bedroom to find a new journal and see what else he had written. Carla pulled out one that he wrote back in 1998. Everyone lived together at the time. As she pulled that journal and put the other back, Bugs said, "Boy, isn't he a good writer."

"I have to agree, Bugs. Should we go see what he has to say about us?"

"You read my mind, Carla. Let's read this one in my bedroom."

"Good idea. You lead the way this time."

"Sounds good to me."

They both got to his bedroom a couple minutes later. Yes, Bugs's bedroom is small. They sat on his bed together.

"How old did you say this journal is, Carla?"

"He has it under 1998," she answered.

"That's pretty old. Here's how I look at it – Bea has the patience for chess, Drowsy has the patience for cooking while Lacey has the gift of writing."

"When we see him again later, we'll tell him on how a good writer he is."

Carla agreed with her friend.

"I like the idea. I think he should publish, don't you agree?"

"You bet I do agree. Should we see what he says about us?"

"Okay. I haven't seen anything yet. I don't understand why he puts the time with the date while he writes."

"I have no clue. Let's see what he wrote about me, Carla."

"I don't mind reading about you first."

She flipped to a story. She and Bugs noticed that this journal is about to fall apart and the pages were also getting close to yellow.

"Here's one from March of that year, Bugs. Want me to being or find another one of that year?"

"March sounds good to me. That peppermint puppy sure does have neat handwriting, let me tell you."

Once again she agreed with him.

"He has this posted from March fifteenth on 8:23."

"He doesn't need to do that."

"I know, but he can do anything he wants to."

"That's true. Since all of the stuff he's written, Carla, how come he hasn't written anything negative?"

She shrugged.

"I've been wondering the same thing. Do you know where Lacey is right now?"

"I haven't seen him for a while, so I can't answer that."

"I thought you knew."

"No, I don't. Wherever he is, let's read fast so that way he won't find us doing this again."

"Good idea. Here's what he says about you, Bugs:

Today was fun. I really mean it. I spent the day with Bugs. Pancho was welcome to come along, which he did. We spent the day in town by going out to lunch and visiting the movie theater. Like I just said, I'm telling the truth. I was downstairs in the living room. I was just watching a commercial on television when I saw Bugs come in.

 _"Hi, Lacey."_

 _I looked up from the commercial. Bugs is another good friend, I can tell you that._

 _"Hi, Bugs. What have you been up to?"_

 _"Nothing really, Lacey. I just wanted to see what everyone is doing."_

 _"I haven't seen the others for a while, Bugs. I can't answer that question of yours for you."_

 _"What are you watching?" Bugs asked._

 _Sometimes he and I watch the same TV program together, but we haven't lately. I'll invite him now._

 _"You care to sit down with me?" I asked, patting the couch to invite him._

 _He took my invitation._

 _"What are you watching?"_

 _I told him._

 _"I don't care much for this show, but I'll join you. Are you feeling lonely?"_

 _"Not really. Why are you asking a question like that?"_

 _"I don't know. Making conversation, I guess."_

 _I could tell right away my friend was telling me the truth, but again I could be wrong._

 _"I'll join you, Lacey. It's been a while since you and I have done something like this."_

 _That is something I had to agree on. We've been friends for quite a while, and we do our best to stay friends with one another. So far, so good, I told myself. Bugs didn't notice I wasn't paying much attention to the TV. A few minutes later, both Bugs and I noticed that Pancho was headed this way._

"Carla, let's stop here for a while."

"Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Carla. From what you've been reading, I was only doing my best to remember that day or not. It's been so long ago I can't remember anything from this story you're reading right now."

"I'm sorry that I am reading this today that's making you to try to remember what I made you think during this."

"That's fine, Carla. You're not doing anything wrong. Let's stop here for now on this story."

"That's fine. I guess we'll have to read about me another time."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll keep it in my room this time since we had the other one in your room."

"That's fine with me. I think I hear somebody coming."

That's when the were quiet to listen who is coming upstairs. They were still on his bed when they heard Lacey and Pancho's voices getting close.

"Let's read about Pancho too," Carla whispered.

Bugs liked the idea that she had come up with.

They heard a knock on Bugs's door. Carla quickly closed the journal and put it under Bugs's pillow. Neither of them wanted to hear them read Lacey's private stories since it might be getting them into trouble.

"Let's read more tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"Good idea. Let's not act like we're guilty about going through his private stories."

To tell the truth, it was Lacey himself who knocked on the door.

"Come in," Bugs called.

They were doing the best that they could on not having guilty faces while they talked with him. So Lacey let himself in.

"Hi, guys. What are you doing?"

"Not much. We were just talking," she answered.

Lacey didn't notice right away that his friends were about to lie while they talked.

"Where di you go? We haven't heard much of anything from you."

"I was out shopping with Bea. She wanted some company with her, so I offered to come."

"Two is better than one, that's for sure," Carla agreed.

"At least we were able to get almost everything on the list."

"Which is a good thing."

Lacey nodded when Carla said that.

"we couldn't find any juice or Twix bars or Cheerios."

"Wow. A lot of other people must have wanted the same thing Bea wanted from her list."

That was Bugs who spoke.

"Tell me what you two have been doing."

"Just reading," Carla answered.

That was the truth, too.

"What have you been reading?"

"Just a story, Lacey," he answered.

"Drowsy says we're going out tonight. We're leaving sometime after five."

"See you then, Lacey."

Then it was the end of their conversation when Lacey disappeared.

"Boy, that was close," he whispered.

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Lacey sat at his desk to write about today. He always does this before going to sleep. He likes to do it at night before going to bed since he hangs out with his friends in the day. Since he spent his time with Bea today, Lacey thought it was a good idea that she needed a new story about her. No, he does not tell any of his friends that he writes about them since it might make them think he writes negative stuff about them, which does make sense.

Here's what Lacey had to say about his day with Beatrice:

 _I thought I would write about Bea. I ended up going on a shopping trip with Beatrice. She enjoyed my company. Two is better than one on grocery shopping. Bea usually does this part since Drowsy does the cooking for us._

 _"Do you want me to come along with you on your trip into town?"_

 _"You don't need to tag along, Lacey, but you're welcome to come anyway."_

 _"Where are you planning to go?" I asked._

 _I couldn't guess on what the orange and white cat had planned, so I let her answer my question._

 _"Grocery shopping. I'd also like to visit the bank on my way to the store. I'm running low on money."_

 _"That's fine. I'll still be happy to come since I'm really not doing anything today."_

 _It didn't take Bea very long to think about it._

 _"Okay, you can come. I'd like to have some company."_

 _"When do you plan to leave?" I asked._

 _"In a minute or two. Why do you ask? I thought you were planning on doing a little writing like you always do."_

 _"I don't write in the day, Beatrice. It's mostly at night since it's quiet without any of you disturbing me."_

 _"Mind if I say something? I can ask the question on our way to the bus stop."_

 _"Okay. What time is the bus showing up?"_

 _When we need to go into town, we have to walk to the bus so it could pick us up on where we needed to go._

 _"You can ask me now. Nobody's here in the kitchen besides us."_

 _"I'm going to wait, if you don't mind."_

 _"No, I don't mind."_

 _I have no ideas on what she wanted to ask me. It's not very often that any of my friends ask me about my writing. No, I don't write poetry or fiction or whatever. I write about what's going on in the day with my friends. They don't know that I write positive stuff about them. I hope nobody reads my stuff because I like to keep private with eyes only. I went to the closest restroom before Bea leaves without me. She didn't mind I did that first. I didn't take very long._

 _"I'm ready to go, Bea."_

 _"I'm ready now. I usually power walk when the bus doesn't wait so I can grab a seat."_

 _"That makes sense to me. I think that all of us do that once in a while."_

 _She nodded. I opened the door for my friend since she is a lady. My other friends try to do the same thing. When I slammed the front door behind us, she finally waited to ask her question._

 _"Now you can ask me what's on your mind," I told her._

 _It didn't take us very long to wait for the bus to pick us up._

 _"Have you thought about becoming a published writer? Everyone seems to think so. I've mostly been hearing Carla and Bugs talk about it recently."_

 _"What did they say about my writing?"_

 _I hoped it isn't negative stuff, so I let Beatrice continue talking as we hopped on the bus. It wasn't very crowded yet, so we were able to find a spot, which we got lucky on._

 _"They kept talking about you should start thinking of being a published author," she said._

 _"I have been thinking about that also, but I'm not changing my mind. Publishing does take a lot of your time. I like keeping these entries to myself. There's no way the world will want to read about what I have to say."_

 _"I understand it does make sense, Lacy. It wouldn't hurt to try."_

 _"I know, Bea. Not changing my mind like I just said."_

 _"Okay. If you ever do, I can give you an idea right now."_

 _"Sure, you can tell me, Beatrice. I'll do my best to remember it."_

 _"Do you still keep those old journals from the past?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"What about them?"_

 _"My idea is that what you wrote you can turn it into a novel."_

 _"It's not a bad idea, but I'll do my best to remember it."_

 _"But I'm still going to pass. I'm happy where I am."_

 _"I understand. What would you think if any of us takes it to a publisher for you without knowing about it?"_

 _I already had her answer, so I didn't need to think about it._

 _"I would give that person silent treatment for two months. If it does happen and you speak to me, I am going to write it down without opening my mouth."_

 _"I never had anyone do that. Let me tell you a story."_

 _"What kind of story is it?"_

 _Now I was getting interested._

 _"When I first moved here, Lacey, I thought I would do the same thing you are right now."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Writing journals."_

 _"Do you still do that?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"Yes, I do, but not all of the time like you have been doing."_

 _"I see. Do you still have all of them from then till now?"_

 _"Yes, I do. It's not very often that I look back on them. I mostly write about memories. How about you? Do you keep what you write also?"_

 _"You bet I do. I usually like to keep them. Sometimes I'll keep an extra notebook or two for rewriting or improvement."_

 _Now she was getting the picture._

 _"I don't bother with that."_

 _"Where do you keep your older books?"_

 _"In my closet. How about you?"_

 _"My bookshelf. For my birthday I'm going to ask for another bookshelf because this one is getting full."_

 _"Okay. We'll see what we can do about it."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Are you planning to write at all today?"_

 _"Like I said earlier, Bea, I like it at night instead."_

 _"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you said it earlier."_

 _"That's okay. I have another question I have for you, Bea."_

 _"What's that, Lacey? I'll do my best to answer."_

 _"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you said it earlier."_

 _"That's okay. I have another question I have for you, Bea."_

 _"What's that, Lacey? I'll do my best to answer."_

 _"Do you share the stuff you wrote with the others?"_

 _"I do, but not often."_

 _"I understand."_

That's when Lacey finished his story about what happened today. Now was time to go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Lacey ended up talking with Joe and Pancho. Joe wanted to tell Lacey that he had heard recently that Carla and Bugs have been reading his private journals, and that surely didn't make him very happy.

"They need to work more on how to respect other people's privacy," the peppermint puppy told his friends.

"What do you plan to do, Lacey? Throw away those old journals?" Pancho asked.

"No. I like to keep those, Pancho. If it weren't for Joe, I'm sure if I wouldn't have heard about this from somebody else."

"Like who, Lacey? None of us read through those old books of yours," Joe said.

"I know that's true, Joe, but do you know how long this has been going on for these two?"

"Just recently. You don't sound bored anymore, Lacey. That's a good thing."

"Thank you, Pancho. It's not over quite yet. You two will know when it does finally leave me. I hope to pass this over to somebody else, and it could be either of you. After I write another journal entry or two, I hope boredom will leave me alone until next time if it decides to return."

One thing Lacey didn't bother telling Pancho and Joe that he writes stories in his journals. They probably have figured this out by now.

Lacey decided to ask a question.

"Joe, do you know what stories that Bugs and Carla have been reading in my eyes only journals?"

Joe shook his head and answered, "No, I don't. It's none of my business."

At least the Signature Cocker Spaniel didn't need to ask their friends that sort of question.

"To tell the truth, I don't know how you the stories are that they have seen already."

"I'm going to talk with them and get some answers about not respecting my privacy. I respect everyone's privacy."

Both Pancho and Joe agreed.

"We won't say anything to them, Lacey. We'll let you do the talking with them since you're the writer."

"Thank you, guys."

After that, Lacey headed up to his bedroom. He did find his conversation with Beatrice he did have earlier interesting that she likes to write as well. Speaking of which Lacey decided to write that entry.

Today was a little confusing. Both Pancho and Joe just finished telling me that Carla and Bugs have been reading my private stories in these journals. Of course all of us are friends, but why did they want to see my stuff when they couldn't be allowed to look at when it's not any of their business. I'm not sure what to tell them that Joe and Pancho told me about this.

 _I might enjoy writing, but it's not at all that's worth sharing with the world. I write for the fun of it. I don't know what time of day Beatrice does her privacy. I doubt all of the others know about Bea and her writing. If they haven't they don't need to read her stories without permission like Bugs and Carla do with me. I'm going to ask those two what kind of stories they have read._

 _I don't plan to stop writing my stories anytime soon. I have lots to say every day. These journals are only about the stuff that goes on every day. This is why I don't bother sharing with my other friends, since I think they might get bored. I just hope Bugs and Carla haven't read anything about them. If they did, I don't know what kind of stuff they have read from what I wrote about them._

 _I'm not sure what will be going on this evening. If those two ever read my stories in this book, they might not be finding these entries entertaining. I just like to write about the past few years that have been done. I like to look back once in a while to remember these things in the past. I shall be back tomorrow._


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Hope you all enjoyed my second Webkinz story about the peppermint puppy named Lacey. I plan to write more Webkinz stories in the future.

The next morning, Lacey was able to find Carla and Bugs and they were available to have a talk with him.

"Mind if I talk with you two for a bit?" Lacey asked.

"What about?" Bugs asked.

"My journals."

Carla and Bugs looked at one another.

"I told you so, Bugs."

"Yes, you did, Carla," he agreed.

"I only wanted to know what kind of stories and the journals you read. You know better than to do this without my permission. Why did you do such a thing to me without saying anything?"

Yes, Lacey was using a tone of voice that they didn't like. It was too late for him to change his tone of voice. He doesn't do this often. They asked themselves, why is he having that kind of voice right now? That's not like the peppermint puppy to be this way.

Neither of his friends had come up with any answers, so Carla was the one who spoke first.

"Lacey, can we say something about your stories?"

"What?"

He still isn't very friendly, they both could tell.

"You're a good writer. Bugs and I both think you should publish," Carla said.

"I've thought about it, but I have decided not to. Not the entire world has to see my stories I write about you guys. I talked about this with Beatrice not too long ago. You know what she does?"

"What's that?" Bugs asked.

"She journals, too. It's not everyday like I do. I only do it for the fun of it."

"We have noticed from a couple of your past journals that you add the time of day you write your stories about us. Why do you put the time for?" Bugs asked.

"I just like to do that, that's all. I don't see anything wrong about that. If it bothers you, then stop reading my stories."

"We read the one you wrote about me. I don't remember any of that," Bugs told him.

"Which one is that you looked at, Bugs?"

Now Lacey was getting somewhere a bit with his friends.

"The one when we watched television together. What made you write that story?"

"I don't know. Maybe I wanted to write about it since that's how I spent my day," Lacey answered.

"We read one about Mike."

Mike was the cotton candy bunny.

"Which one is that?" Lacey asked.

"About the first meeting you and Mike had when he first moved in," Carla answered.

"I forgot about that time. That was so long ago I don't remember writing it."

"We figured that one," she said.

"Writing's fun, but some of it has to be eyes only. I'm sure you probably figured out by now that I don't write negative things about my friends," Lacey told her.

"We did figure that one out, Lacey. We just want to apologize about reading your private stuff."

"Apology accepted. Please do me one favor."

"What?" Bugs asked.

"Never do this ever again."

"We won't," Carla and Bugs said in unison.

"Now I have another question," Bugs told Lacey.

"What's the question?" he asked.

"Now I forgot."

"That's okay. You don't need to ask if you don't want to," Lacey told his friend.

"Are we still going to be friends or are you going to do any silent treatments?" Carla asked.

"Now that was the question I wanted to ask."

"No, I don't plan to do that to my friends. That won't be appropriate to do that if we've been friends for a long time. If I did, you would probably bug me to quit."

"Thanks for not doing that, Lacey. You'll be out of character if you did do that to us."

Lacey had to agree with his friends.

"Now can we forget that you read my stories I wrote a long time ago? We need to move on from this subject."

"Yes, we'll forget about it, Lacey. Did Bea tell you what kind of stories she writes about?"

"Yes, but you'll have to ask her permission to read her stories and see for yourselves," he answered.

"Okay. Do you think the others journal too?"

"Bugs, that's a good question, but I don't know how to answer that. Probably not," Lacey answered.

That's when they gave one another a group hug. No way would this ever happen again. Carla and Bugs did promise their friend that they wouldn't do this anymore. Now his boredom went away, and that made him one hundred percent happy. He might write about this conversation he had with his friends, but he decided not to this time, even though that's how he spent his day. Time to do something else. Maybe read a book.


End file.
